Complete
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: The Dark Genie is gone, the timeline has been altered to prevent the destruction of the world, and none of Toan's team remembers him. One of them, doesn't even exist. And yet, What lengths will Toan go to to get her back? ToanxXiao


I do not own Dark Cloud or any of the characters. I'm aware that this story will be lucky to get three views total but I feel like writing it just because.

* * *

Complete

Toan sighed and looked around. He and his friends had beaten the Dark Genie and changed history so that the world was never destroyed but s a result, he never met any of his friends. He had gone into the Divine Beast Cave and found Xiao but she didn't remember him, didn't trust him, and was simply a cat again. f that were true for her, the others would react much the same way. He wasn't too broken up by that fact. He had gone to Matataki Village and had convinced Treant to give him the serpent sword long enough for him to kill the Killer Snake then returned the sword and returned home. The only one he really missed was Xiao. It felt wrong to not have her beside him anymore. Probably because every chance she got, she was clinging to his arm or leg and purring.

Toan walked into the Divine Beast Cave again, going to the same area that he had first fought Seda and found Xiao sitting a little distance away and Seda standing in the center.

"Welcome," Seda smiled. "I figured that you might want you friends back. While I can't offer you all of them, I can help you get the cat back."

Seda drew his sword and Toan smiled and shook his head, feeling his chest constrict painfully for reasons he didn't fully understand.

"Thank you for the offer," Toan smiled. "But she's content as a cat. Let her stay that way."

Seda shrugged and tossed Toan the same changing potion that had turned Xiao into the form that Toan knew so well. Toan smiled and nodded just before Seda created and fired a sphere of dark energy at Xiao. Toan instantly stepped in front of her blocking the spell but it launched him further thn the first time.

"I'm impressed you withstood it for so long," Seda sad. "In any event, I'm heading home. Good luck."

Toan groaned and sat up only to feel his left arm explode into pain. He looked down at it and saw a gash running down the forearm and groaned. He looked to his right and saw Xiao sitting beside him and staring at him. He reached his hand out and petted her gently then picked her up and left the Divine Beast Cave. When he got home, his mother scolded him for getting hurt bu bandaged his arm before leaving to do some shopping. Toan poured the changing potion into a bowl for Xiao and smiled when she drank it and returned to her humanoid form.

"Wow Master how'd you do that?" Xiao questioned excitedly. "Are you a wizard?"

"No," Toan replied. "I just have some really good friends. Come on, I want you to meet a couple of them."

Toan and Xiao walked back to the Divine Beast Cave then through to the deepest recesses where Dran lived. Also, coincidentally, where the Fairy King had been spending a lot of time recently.

"Greetings human," the Fairy King smirked knowing full well that Toan, himself, and Dran all remembered what happened before Toan went back in time perfectly. "I see you found your friend."

"I did," Toan smiled. "I don't suppose you can restore her memories of what happened originally?"

"I suppose we could do that for you," Dran yawned, having just woken up. "Have at it Your Majesty."

The Fairy King flew down to Xiao and touched his staff to her forehead. Her eyes glowed for a second then the Fairy King flew back to Dran and smirked.

"It's done," Dran stated. "She'll remember everything within a day. And I suspect she's not the only one who is now complete, is she?"

Toan smirked and he and Xiao returned to his house. The moment they walked into the house, Xiao collapsed. Toan managed to catch her and carried her up to his bedroom and gently lay her on the bed. He sat in his chair and looked at Xiao for a second then closed his eyes to think. He knew that she was the one he had missed the most, even more than he had been worried about Paige before he had saved her. He suspected that part of him knew why but he had no way of accessing whatever part that was.

Paige was his best friend and long time crush in both timelines. However, the more he thought about Xiao, the more he came to realize that Paige meant less to him than she had before. And with that realization, came the realization that Xiao had grown more important to him while Paige grew less important. Finally, the knowledge that he had been unconsciously hiding from raced to the forefront of his brain. At the same time, he felt something attach itself to his right arm and instantly smiled. Xiao, _his_ Xiao, was back.

"Master brought back Xiao's memories!" Xiao cried happily before beginning to purr and rub her head against the side of Toan's neck.

"Of course I did," Toan smiled resting his head on top of hers. "I missed you Xiao."

"Xiao feels bad," Xiao sniffed. "Xiao didn't miss Master. Xiao was scared of Master."

"It's alright Xiao," Toan smiled running one hand over the back of her head comfortingly and pulling her into his lap. "You didn't remember me. I don't blame you."

"Master's so good to Xiao," Xiao smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Xiao loves Master."

Toan's breath caught in his throat for a moment but he simply smiled, knowing that she didn't mean the way it sounded. He continued to stroke her hair gently and after a moment, Xiao pulled away and turned to look at him.

"Why doesn't Master say anything?" Xiao whimpered. "Doesn't Master love Xiao?"

"Xiao," Toan sighed. "You don't actually mean love do you? You mean that I'm one of your best friends, right? Or that I'm like family?"

"No!" Xiao replied sounding offended. "Xiao doesn't think of Master as family and Xiao doesn't just mean Master is a good friend! Xiao loves Master! Master Saved Xiao's life twice and saved the whole world! And Master is always nice to Xiao! Master isn't like family to Xiao! Xiao loves Master! With all her heart!"

"You..." Toan blinked in surprise as his face turned pink but a smile spread over his face after a moment and then he finally laughed.

"Why is Master laughing?" Xiao whimpered on the verge of tears. "Master hates Xiao! He must! That's why he's laughing!"

Toan managed to stop laughing long enough to pull Xiao to him and kissed her. She blinked in surprise before recalling a conversation she had had with Paige and began to kiss him back. After a moment he pulled away raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"How do you know how to kiss?" Toan questioned.

"Xiao didn't," Xiao mumbled. "But Xiao once talked to Paige about important human habits. Paige told Xiao lots of things and told Xiao to come back if she needed any more information, at least, before Master stopped the Dark Genie."

Toan smiled and kissed Xiao again. This time, they stayed like that for several minutes before Toan pulled away when they heard the door open.

"Ready to go reintroduce yourself to mom?" Toan smiled.

"Xiao is ready," Xiao nodded. "But Xiao is a little nervous. What if Master's mom doesn't like Xiao and Master being together?"

"She will," Toan reassured her. "I promise. I will never let anyone keep us apart. You're everything to me. I will always belong to you."

"Xiao will always belong to Master too!" Xiao promised. "Master is everything to Xiao too!"

Toan smiled and they went to introduce Xiao to his mother the same way that they would always be, together.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
